A Dream Come True
by Chiendy.sasusaku 2309
Summary: Kami-sama kenapa si mesum yang harus jadi calon suamiku kelak, apa tidak ada lelaki lain seperti Gaara-kun orang yang aku suka. Dan kenapa hidupku selalu diatur oleh kedua orang tuaku. begini salah begitu salah. Apa yang harus kulakukan. /chapter 2 go/ R & R pliss
1. Chapter 1

HEHEHEHE! wah-wah chiendy datang lagi nih...!

Kali ini aku mau bahas cerita kehidupan School *plakk bukannya semua ceritanya tentang kehidupan sekolahan*

Niatnya mau bikin yang rate-T, tapi agak ke T+ lah di next chap

Nah sekali lagi happy reading, I hope you happy with my work

**Rate : T bisa jadi T+ di next chap**

******Genre** : Romance and Drama  


**Typo, typo(s), OOC, OC, ABAL, ALAY dan lain-lain dengan segala kekurangaan.**

******Summary** : Kami-sama kenapa si mesum yang harus jadi calon suamiku kelak, apa tidak ada lelaki lain seperti Neji-san orang yang aku suka. Dan kenapa hidupku selalu diatur oleh kedua orang tuaku. begini salah begitu salah. Apa yang harus kulakukan.  


* * *

KHS (Konoha High School )sekolah yang pasti semua orang tau tentang keunggulan dalam palajaran, kegiatan ekstra dan tentang kualitas yang sangat bagus. Jangan terkejut kalau disekolah ini hanya murid dari kalangan atas yang dapat sekolah disini dan siswa-siswi yang mendapat beasiswa karena kepintaran yang bisa dibilang lumayan. Seperti murid yang satu ini Haruno Sakura namanya, seorang wanita yang mempunyai rumbut Pink bermata Emeral yang meneduhkan. Seorang murid yang bisa sekolah karena dia mendapat beasiswa karena dulu di SMP dia mendapat peringkat pertama disekolahan yang berada di Amegakure.

"Yosh sedikit lagi sampai." Kata Sakura yang sedang mengendarai sepedah kesayangannya. Tanpa sadar dibelakangnya ada sebuah mobil yang hampir menabraknya.

**TIIN TIIN TIIN TIIN**

**CKITTT**

Seorang pemuda dengan berwajah tampan tetapi merajuk ke cool juga berambut pantat ayam yang menaiki mobil yang mewah sedang turun dengan aura hitam disekeliling tubuhnya. "Hei... pinky kau PUNYA MATA GAK?" teriak pemuda tadi.

"Apa masalahmu pantat ayam?" jawab Sakura yang tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah tampan pemuda tadi. "Aku punya mata, kau yang tak punya mata. Sembarangan memencet bel, emang ini jalan nenek moyang lo apa?" lanjut Sakura lagi dengan nada yang hampir terbawa emosi.

"Pantat ayam katamu? Trus apa kau bilang tadi tidak punya mata? Kau yang tak punya mata." Jawab pemua tadi. Namun kali ini emosinya mulai mereda. "Sudah lah percuma berdabat dengan mu." Lanjut pemuda itu lagi, dan sekarang dia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan Sakura pemuda itu berhenti di samping Sakura dan berkata. "Urusan kita belum selesai Pinky, lihat saja nanti kau akan menyesal berurusan dengan ku." Setelah itu pemuda yang tak dikenal Sakura melesat melewati Sakura dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Apa-apaan laki-laki itu! ASTAGA TERLAMBAT AKU." Teriak Sakura setelah melihat jam ditangganya.

**~DISEKOLAH~**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Kata Kakashi-sensei yang memasuki kelas 1-A.

"Tumben Kakashi-sensei tidak terlambat. Ada angin apa nih!" kata salah satu murui yang memiliki tato segitiga merah dikedua pipinya yang tirus.

"Hei... inuzuka tenang lah sedikit. Aku datang kesini karena kita kedatangan murid baru. Kau yang diluar masuk lah." kata Kakashi-sensei sambil memanggil seseorang yang berada di depan kelas 1-A.

**SREEEK**

Suara pintu terdengar terbuka yang disambut dengan teriakan dari semua gadis yang berada disitu. Tetapi sebelum dia memperkanalkan diri tiba-tiba...

**BRAAK**

Pintu seperti terbuka dengan paksa dan menampilkan seorang gadis yang berambut pink yang bernama Sakura itu masuk kekelas dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Karena saking kerasnya Sakura membuka pintunya, Kakashi-sensei dan semua orang yang berada disitu kecuali anak yang berada disampig Kakashi-sensei semua terkejut . tetapi semu itu hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran khas dari Sakura Haruno.

"Kenapa kau terlambat Haruno?" tanya Kakashi-sensei. "Tidak kah kau tau ini jam berapa?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Bukannya sensei juga sering terlambat? akukan terlambat baru kali ini saja kan!" bukan malah menjawab tetapi dengan santainya Sakura berjalan melewati senseinya. Dan seketika itu seorang pemuda dari tadi melihat tingkah Sakura hanya memandang dan menyeringai.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan, silahkan perkenalkan namamu?" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Sasuke Uchiha. Kanojo no shidō o onegaishimasu"_ kata sasuke sambil sedikit membungkukan kepalanya.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun."

"Tampanya... sudah punya pacar belum."

"Boleh minta nomer hp-nya?"

"Rumahnya dimana? Boleh kerumahmu kan?"

Itulah suasana kelas yang semula tadi hening bak kuburan. Sekarang semenjak kedatangan seorang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke semuanya jadi pasar yang menjual dengan harga diskon. Tetapi aneh bagi Sakura, Sakura hanya membatu di tempat duduk dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut.

"Sudah-sudah semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing. Uchiha silahkan duduk ditempat kosong." Kakashi-sensei melirik ketempat bangku Sakura yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. "Uchiha kau duduk di belakang Haruno ya. Haruno angkat tanganmu!" kata Kakashi sekaligus memberi perintah kepada Sakura. Dengan ogah-ogahan Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

Sasuke yang mengetahui bahwa orang yang menjadi objek pengelihatanya adalah teman yang duduk berdekatan dengannya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kakashi-sensei Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kakashi-sensei memberi tau tempat duduknya.

"Ketemu lagi ya kita." Kata Sasuke dengan nada lirih, tetapi itu pun bisa didengar oleh Sakura. Tetapi Sakura yang dasarnya tidak mau berurusan dengan orang luar pun hanya menangapinya dengan bisa. Tak terasa bel tanda istirahat pun terdengar Sakura yang niatnya pergi ke kantin sendirian hanya pasrah karena 2 temannya Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata datang dengan sederet pertanyaan kenapa Sakura datang terlambat, padahal selama ini tidak pernah datang terlambat.

"Forenhead kenapa kau datang terlambat and kanapa pula kau datang hampir bersamaan dengan Sasuke-kun?" kata Ino dengan wajah yang penuh penasaran.

"Ino-Pig aku gak mau tau sama laki-laki tadi dan aku gak mau tau. Dan jangan panggil dia sengan sunfix –kun, kau sudah punya Shikamaru tau! Terus soal aku datang terlambat tuh juga karena laki-laki menyebalkan itu tau." Kata Sakura dengan muka masam. Sedangkan Ino yang mendengar kata dari Sakura hanya cengengesan.

"Ke-kenapa Sakura chan?" sekarang gantian Hinata yang memberi pertanyaan.

"Hinata sayang aku gak tau kenapa tadi waktu dijalan dia marah-marah. Dan dia itu gila tiba-tiba berhenti dijalan lalu mengataiku gitu. Hah malas aku membahasnya." Jawab Sakura lagi.

"Sudah lah ayo kita ke kanti aku sudah lapar nih" kata Ino sambil menyeret kedua sahabatnya.

**~ DIKANTIN ~**

**SAKURA POV**

Tumben kantinnya sangat ramai, seingatku kantin tidak seramai ini. Ah... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Ino-Pig, Hinata-chan ayo kita cari tempat duduk dulu." Kataku sambil menggandeng sahabat-sahabatku. Tetapi dimana tangan sahabatku yang satunya. Akupun melihat kebelakang. "Lho Hinata-chan kemana Ino-Pig?" tanyaku kepada Hinata.

"Ta-tadi Ino-chan disampingku, ta-tapi kemana ya se-sekarang?" kata Hinata yang kebingungan.

"HEI... FORENHEAD, HINATA-CHAN KESINI." Teriak Ino yang kelihatan sudah menemukan tempat duduk.

Tapi kenapa tempat duduknya banyak sekali orangnya. Pikirku hanya Ino-Pig saja yang ada disana. Tatapi setelah aku dan Hinata mendekat ke tempat Ino-pig, ternyata disana ada Shikamaru dia pacarnya Ino-Pig sekali gun ketua kelasku, terus ada Neji kakak sepupuh dari Hinata dan juga Pacarnya Ten-Ten, lalu ada Naruto temanku waktu kecil sekaligus pacar Hinata, dan ada satu orang lagi. Dari rambutnya aku pernah lihat deh... tapi dimana? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hei forenhead cepet kesini kenapa sih kau?" tanya Ino sambil berdiri di depanku sambil menyeretku duduk di samping laki-laki yang rambutnya seperti pantat ayam.

Setelah duduk aku melihat lebih tepatnya melirik kesampingku. Dan terkejutnya setelah tau siapa yang duduk di sampingku. "Oh... Kami-sama kenapa selalu dia lagi dia lagi. Apakah tidak ada laki-laki selain dia yang takdirkan bertemu denganku diwaktu yang tak tepat." Rutukku dalam hati.

"Ino-Pig aku mau pindah tempat tidak?" kataku kepada Ino dengan jurus andalanku Puppy eyes.

"Gimana sih kau forenhead, untung kita bisa duduk disini lihat lah, apakah ada tempat duduk yang bisa kita duduki kalau bukan disini. And tempat duduk disini tuh sudah lengkap aku dengan Shikamaru-kun (sambil berpegangan dengan Shikamaru), Hinata-chan dengan Naruto-baka (Naruto hanya menatap sinis Ino), Neji-san dengan ten-ten, lalu kau forenhead sama Sasuke."

Aku hanya memutar mataku bosan. Yah.. semua ini pasti ada hikmahnya pikirku. Setelah pelayan mengantarkan pesanan sebelum kita sudah pesan tadi (kantin di KHS seperti hotel bintang 3). Kenapa aku tak nafsu ya duduk disampingnya. Aku pun melirik lagi, tapi kenapa dia tenang-tenang saja bisa dilihat cool. Dan aku pun melihat sekeklilingku. WHAT kenapa yang ada banyak anak perempuan sih, dan mereka melihat kearahku eh.. tidak lebih tepatnya seseorang yang duduk disampingku. Kami-sama semoga saja ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganku.

* * *

**Akhirnya chap 1 kelar *kipas-kipas***

**Maaf reader cerita yang sebelumnya belum kelar eh... malah buat cetita baru *sujud#ampuun ampuun*, pengennya author sih bisa kelar semuanya. Jadi jreng jreng jreng MOHON DOANYAAAA *bruuuk* ditendang reader.**

**Hehehehe maaf maaf yaps ini cerita dari berbagai cerita*halah*. Kalau ada kekurangan atau salah nulis atau salah alur atau *plakk kebanyakan atau*. Yah... intinya kalau ada kekurangan mohon kasih petunjuk supaya bisa memperbaiki lagi.**

**Salam kata R&R (Read and Review pliiis) hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rate : T bisa jadi T+ di next chap**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Typo, typo(s), OOC, OC, ABAL, ALAY dan lain-lain dengan segala kekurangaan.**

**Summary : Kami-sama kenapa si mesum yang harus jadi calon suamiku kelak, apa tidak ada lelaki lain seperti Neji-san orang yang aku suka. Dan kenapa hidupku selalu diatur oleh kedua orang tuaku. begini salah begitu salah. Apa yang harus kulakukan.**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Keadaan dikantin tadi membuatku bosan sendiri, apalagi yang membuatku _ilfil_ adalah si pantat ayam tadi. Menyebalkan berani sekali dia melakukan hal seperti itu padaku. Akan ku balas dia, memang di fikir dia itu siapa?

**Flashback**

"Ino-_pig_ aku mau ke toilet dulu ya!" kata ku sambil berdiri dan menuju toilet. Tapi tiba-tiba sampai didepan toilet. Ada yang mendekapku dari belakang. Tapi kenapa suasana di dalam toilet sepi tak ada orang sedikit pun. Membuatku takut sendiri karena disekap dengan orang yang tak ku kenal. Tapi sekuat tenaga aku berontak tapi apalah kekuatan seorang perempuan dari seorang yang ku kira-kira adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Hei... apa yang- kau apa-apaan ini. Lepaskan _baka._" berontakku kepada seseorang yang ku kenal tadi.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

**SAKURA END POV**

Sekarang kedua tangan Sakura berada di kedua sisi kepalanya yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Sakura ke antara dirinya dan tembok. "Hei... _pinky_...!" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang sexy. "Apa maksudmu ini pantat ayam?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang menyiratkan emosi.

"Yah kau ni... padahal aku ingin bermain denganmu!" kata Sasuke yang semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura. "Le-lepaskan ak- hmmmp" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapanya Sasuke langsung menutup jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura bisa dibilang Sasuke mencium Sakura. Sakura pun terkejut dengan tinggkah Sasuke. Sakura pun hanya diam membatu.

Sasuke tidak sadar kalau sekarang kedua mata Sakura melelehkan cairan bening dikedua matanya. Setelah sadar apa yang dilakukannya, Sasuke langsung melepas ciuman, tidak meminta maaf Sasuke malah menyeringai dan mengucapkan, "Itu hukuman tadi pagi buatmu _Pinky._" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan membisu.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks kurang ajar lihat saja nanti akanku balas kau pantat ayam, memangnya aku salah apa padanya." Gumam Sakura sambil sesegukan. Setelah itu Sakura pun keluar dari kamar mandi yang membawa memori tidak mengenakan bagi Sakura.

**Flashbak End**

Ino yang melihat Sakura berjalan sambil mengomel tidak jelas langsung menghampiri sahabat. "Kau kenapa _Forenhead_?" kata Ino. "Aku benci." Guman Sakura.

"Kau ngomong apa, aku gak denger?" kata Ino lagi yang sekarang mulai mendekatkan telingannya kearah Sakura.

"AKU BENCI KAU PANTAT AYAAAAM." Teriak Sakura yang membuat Ino melonjak kebelakang karena kaget. "Apaan sih kau _Foremhead_?" kata Ino yang agak emosi.

"Aku benci dia Ino-_Pig_, aku benci pantat ayam itu, anak baru itu kurang ajar. Hwaaaaa" kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"Sudah-sudah _Forenhead_ cuup cuup cuup." Kata Ino yang mulai merangkul sahabatnya yang menangis dan mengelus punggung sahabatnya agar tidak terlalu keras menangisnya.

**SKIP TIME**

"_Tadaima_." Kata Sakura dengan suara yang malas. "_Okaeri _sayang, lho-lho kenapa nih anaknya _Kaa-san_ kok cemberut gitu sih?" tanya wanita yang berambut sama seperti Sakura, yah.. bisa dilihat dia adalah ibunya sakura, Mebuki Haruno.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya _Kaa-san_, aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Sakura yang langsung menuju dilantai 2. "Iya sayang habis mandi makan ya sayang, _Kaa-san_ udah siapin nih." Kata Mebuki Haruno yang tau sekarang keadan anaknya yang tidak membaik entah itu datang dari mana.

"Dia kenapa _Kaa-san_?" kata seorang lagi, tetapi dia seorang laki-laki yang berwajah _Babyface_, dia adalah kakak kandung Sakura namanya Haruno Sasori.. "Entahlah _Kaa-san _juga gak tau." Jawab Mebuki dengan mengendikkan bahunya.

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura berkuat diri di kamar untuk menyegarkan diri. Akhirnya Sakura keluar dengan baju T-shirt berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans tiga per empatnya. Terlihat santai namun sopan. Dan terlihat disana terdapat pria yang terlihat berwajah tegas berbada sekali dengan yang lainnya yang terlihat lebih ceria. Dan Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Dan dengan perlahan Sakura pun ikut duduk dengan mereka yang berada disebelah kakaknya dan berhapan dengan _Kaa-sannya_.

"Sakura-_chan,_ hari sabtu kau ada acara tidak sayang?" kata Mebuki yang mencairkan suasana yang canggung ini.

"Tidak, kenapa? Apa acara perjodohan lagi?" kata Sakura yang tanpa melihat muka _Kaa-sannya_.

Mebuki yang melihat raut wajah Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, ya... lelah karena tingkah anaknya yang terakhir sedikit keras kepala. "Tidak sayang, bukan begitu mak-" sebelum Mebuki ibu Sakura menyelesaikan perkataanya Sakura menyahutinya.

"Lalu apa? Dan dengan anak dari pegawai mana lagi?" perkataan Sakura yang terlihat sinis pun membangkitkan emosi dari _Tou-sannya._ "Jaga ucapanmu Sakura, apa _Tou-san_ mengajarimu berkata Seperti itu?" kata Haruno Rei ayahnya Sakura. "Apa pernah _Tou-san_ mengerti apa yang Sakura inginkan, dan setiap _Tou-san_ pulang ujung-unjungnya pasti perjodohan lagikan!" kata Sakura sinis

**BRAAAK**

"Apa-apaan bicaramu Sakura, cara bicaramu tak mencerminkan seorang Haruno" kata Rei ayah Sakura yang sambil mengebrak meja dan itu menbuat Mebuki dan Sasori sedikit terkejut, kecuali Sakura yang sudah sering mendengar bentakan dari ayahnya. "Aku sudah selesai makan." Kata Sasori yang bangkit dari meja makan dan langsung menyeret Sakura untuk keluar rumah menuju halaman belekang rumahnya yang megah.

"Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan padamu Sakura? Jangan sampai kau membuat _Tou-san_ marah." Kata Sasori tegas.

"Kenapa mereka seperti itu padaku _Nii-san_, kenapa tidak kau saja yang dijodohkan?" tanya Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya.

Sasori melihat adiknya yang terpuruk, akhirnya Sasori memeluk Sakura kedalam dadanya yang bidang. Sasori tau kalau Sakura sangat benci yang namanya 'Perjodohan'. Apalagi dengan seseorang tidak dia kenal. Dan kedua orang tuanya pun sudah tau tentang ketidak sukanya Sakura tentang hal itu, tetapi apalah daya jika seorang Haruno Rei berkata A ya harus A, jika berkata B harus mengikuti B.

"Kau taukan _nii-san_ baru pulang dari Amerika, dan mungkin nasibku akan sama sepertimu Sakura_-can_, jika ada seseorang yang kau suka. Bilang saja kepada mereka." Kata Sasori tegas

"Aku tau _nii-san_, tapi jika aku kabur lagi dari perjodohan bodoh dari mereka, mereka akan marah. Dan kau taukan bagaimana mereka marah?" sahut Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari sasori.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau suka?" tanya Sasori sambil menggoda adiknya yang dia sayangi.

"Ummm... a-ada _nii-san_." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.  
"Hahahaha, kau memang lucu Sakura-chan. Dan lihat wajahmu memerah, seperti buah tomatnya _kaa-san_." Canda Sasori.

Sakura memukul pelan lengan kakaknya dan mereka tertawa bersama melupakan kejadian yang tak mengenakan waktu makan malam tadi. Sakura bersyukur mempunyai kakak yang sangat sayang kepada dirinya. Dan Sakura tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang berharga bersama dengan kakaknya ini.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"Sakura sayang cepat turun dan makan bersama." Teriak ibunya Sakura dari lantai bawah.

"Iya _Kaa-san,_ sebentar lagi Sakura turun." Jawab Sakura yang masih berada di kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura turun dengan seragam sekolahnya yang membuat Sakura terlihat anggun. Dan sakura melihat disana Cuma ada kakaknya saja tanpa ada _Tou-san_ disana. Mungkin beliau masih marah karena perihal tadi malam.

"Kau mau ku antar Sakura-chan?" kata Sasori mendahului pembicaraan. "Tidak _Nii-san_, aku mau naik sepedah saja. Kan lebih sehat dan menyenangkan bisa melihat suasana pagi hari.

"Hahaha kau tidak berubah sama sekali, masih seperti Sakura dulu, adikku yang manis, manja dan cengeng." Canda Sasori lagi.

"Sudah lah kalian berdua, perhatikan makan kalian jangan bicara saja." Kata _Kaa-san. _"Dan kau Sasori jangan mengoda adikmu terus, dan jangan kau samakan Sakura yang dulu dengan yang sekarang. Sakura yang sekarangkan sama seperti _Kaa-san_ dulu ya tidak sayang." Lanjut Mebuki sambil merangkul Sakura dari belakang.

Memang jika tidak ada Haruno Rei _Tou-san_ dari Sakura dan Sasori, mereka seperti keluarga yang terlihat bahagia. Sakura pun merasakannya kehangatan dari seorang ibu, tetapi Sakura tidak menyukai sifat dari _Tou-sannya_ yang suka menjodoh-jodohkan anaknya dengan seenaknya sendiri. Tetapi dengan sifat yang begitu Sakura pun menyayangi _Tou-sannya_, sebagai mana anak menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

"_Kaa-san_... ya iyalah Sakura kan anaknya_ Kaa-san _jadi mau Sakura seperti apa pun Sakura selalu seperti _Kaa-san_ yang cantik seperti ini." Kata Sakura.

"Hahahahahaha." Dan ketiganya pun tertawa bahagia.

...

**DISEKOLAHAN**

"_FORENHEAD_..." teriak Ino yang melihat sahabatnya memakirkan sepedahnya di tempat parkiran.

"Apaan sih kau Ino-_Pig_ pagi-pagi sudah teriak!" kata Sakura marah.

Sebelum Ino melanjutkan perkataan, terdengar suara jeritan dari siswi KHS. Ino dan Sakura pun melihat dari mana jerit-jeritan itu berasal. Dan ternyata jeritan itu berada di gerbang KHS. Sasuke, yah... Sasuke Uchiha tokoh dari pusat suara jeritan.

"Hei _ Forenhead_ kau tidak tertarik tuh sama Prince KHS yang baru?" tanya Ino kepada sahabatnya. "Untuk apa aku suka?" tanya Sakura balik. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan keramainan yang ada digerbang tadi dan menuju ke kelas mereka.

**SREEEK**

Sakura dan Ino memasuki kelasnya, mereka melihat Hinata yang sedang sendiri eh _ralat_ dia sedang bersama kekasihnya Uzumaki Naruto. Yah Sakura dan Ino pun menuju ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

...

"_Ohayo minna-san"_ sapa seorang guru yang bernama Iruka. Guru Bahasa Jepang, ini terkenal dengan candaanya yang garing. Tetapi asik juga sih menurut murid-murid yang ada di kelas Sakura. Plus Iruka-_sensei_ adalah wakil kelas disini. "_Ohayo sensei." _Jawab murid-murid didiknya.

"Eh... _Forenhead_!" panggil Ino. "Apa _Pig_?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat Iruka-_sensei_ kelihatan seneng banget ya?" lanjut Ino. "Entah?" jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Iruka yang mendengar suara bisik-bisikan dari arah belakang pun menoleh. Dan _Gotcha_ dilihat ada dua muridnya yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang tetapi perempuan yang berambut pirang yang lebih mendominasi dari pada temannya berambut pink yang lebih cuek.

"Yamanaka-_san_! Apakah ada yang tidak jelas dengan apa yang saya terangkan?" tanya iruka-_sensei._

"Eh... hehe tidak _sensei._" Jawab Ino

"Lantas apa yang membuat kau berbicara disaat saya menerangkan diwaktu jam saya?" tanya iruka-_sensei _lagi. "Tidak kok Iruka_-sensei_, tapi kalau boleh saya tau. Kenapa iruka-sensei kelihatan seneng hari ini?" tanya Ino, yang membuat semua murid pun mengalihkan perhatiannya yang pertama dari buku pelajaran sekarang menjadi menghadap ke Iruka-sensei.

"Umm itu... ano?" jawab Iruka dengan wajah memerah. "Hahahaha." Semua murid yang ada disana semuanya tertawa. "Ino-_Pig_ kau sungguh menyebalkan, diakan _sensei_ kita. Kenapa kau kerjain juga, dan kenapa tidak yang lainnya?" jawab Sakura yang tidak tega melihat Iruka-sensei yang sekarang wajahnya memerah.

"Sudah lah _Forenhead_ sekali-kali, anggap saja hiburan hehehe." Jawab Ino sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya berbentuk 'Piss'. "Huuft kau itu." Kata Sakura.

...

* * *

**Chapter 2 kelar *lega***

**Makasih ya yang udah review dan makasih juga saran-sarannya jadi makin semangat nih hehehe ^_^V**

**Akhir kata R&R pliiss**

**HANAZONO: **iyya ini sudah update kok

**YOLA**: ok makasih ya sarannya. Kalau masih ada yang salah tolong kasih tau ya ^^

**SATSUKI**: makasih buat sarannya, tapi ini udah saya lambat'in alurnya. Kalau masih cepet kasih tau ya

**MAKO**: iya, Sakura tuh orang kaya. Tapi disini ceritanya Sakura bukan orang sombong yang mau nunjukin kalau dia orang kaya.

**SASUSAKU**: ok deh. makasih sarannya


End file.
